


All fall down

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...ashes, ashes, we all fall down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All fall down

Harry’s POV  
My hands are shaking as I try to take notes. I know I’ve waited too long. I raise my hand and ask Professor McGonagall if i can go to the loo. She says yes. I rush to the loo down the corridor and lock the bathroom door behind me with a strong locking spell. I pull out my blade and roll up my sleeve. I press the blade into the only unbroken skin on my forearm and watch as it blooms scarlet droplets. I watch the red drops fall to the floor. I line the razor blade up with an older, shallower, cut and I slice it open with an artful precision. This time it is deeper than the original, but not fatal. I watch the blood trickle to a stop and roll my sleeve down. I scourgify the blood from the floor and pocket my blade before turning to unlock the door. I return to Transfiguration class feeling much lighter.


End file.
